Hallowed be the Name
by Cynical Chaos
Summary: Musings of an unnamed entity at an early time and juncture. A form of change.
1. Hallowed be the Name

Hallowed be the Name

by Cynical Chaos

Some call themselves damned. Perhaps they are. Who can tell? Each creature makes it's way through and each creates and re-creates reality around as it lives and breathes and moves. Those that call themselves 'the damned,' do then have this faculty to experience life around them as they move from past through present and onwards? Perhaps. I know that vampires, following the previous description, have this ability, so they can no longer call themselves damned. Perhaps it is only the living, humanity itself that can call itself damned, for only has humanity been gifted or cursed with _will._ Only humanity strives for what they cannot have, what they couldn't possibly control or understand. No other creature on the planet strives so. So perhaps it is only the infantile humans who are the damned.

Maybe so. Do they care? I think not, for they have never, from Babel onwards, ever ceased to reach for the heavens. I see this and it makes a dark shriveled portion of my soul rejoice in glee.

Animus Eternus.

Stride forth in to the light of a new day and never look back.

Love is motive force, death the end, eternity the gain.

March on and rejoice.

A/n: Don't own and all that. Guess who's speaking? It's not who you'd expect.

And if this makes no sense to you, then try listening to Cradle of Filth's rendition of Fear of the Dark and Rob Zombie's Phantom Stranger at 7 in the morning after no sleep. by the by, I whipped this up in the time it took to listen to the aforementioned songs..


	2. Paths of Glory

Paths of Glory

by Cynical Chaos

A/N and Disclaimer: This little love song is for those who reply, but have an annoying tendency to read a lot deeper into my work than I had even dreamed would be possible. That said, I don't own Hellsing or White Wolf inc.

If love acts as a motive force on humanity, driving towards inevitable death and then further to infinity, then what are the undead? Having died once and having lost their souls, can they feel love? If not, then is there anything that moves them to a higher goal than just their mindless craving for sustenance? Those undead that retain some vestige of the sanity of their former lives have nothing; they are more damned and cursed than all others forms of life or unlife on this earth. For vampires, nothing exists outside of blood and their unending hunger for it. For the odd vampire who decided to exist beyond the grasps of his sire's reaches and sought a form of freedom, he has little choice but to perform on the strings that so entwined his limbs the instant he felt his master's lips touch his throat. Though there are many whose adventures outside of the norm for Kindred society has led the most renown of them to develop unique and sometimes even startling powers, this acts as little more than a minor distraction from their greater concerns of flame, sunlight and their own glaringly obvious mortality. Garlic, fire, silver and sunlight. The legendary cures for vampirism. But even among those that have banded together to form hide from the humans, to stave of attacks from monster hunters, and other such unpleasantries; there exists the threat of themselves against and at the throats of each other. To fix this problem, some among these vampire-turned-human have taken to calling themselves princes and have laid down a law of sorts. They call it "the Masquerade." It's a rather pathetic attempt to control a herd of what is essentially a pack of wolves driven insane by hunger. Even the lowest of the dead and damned have more honor that these powdered and pampered fools who pretend at their lost humanity. The world moves on and can humans and others alike move with it or shall we all just be left behind as another species takes over as dominant? But does such speculation really matter? Humans and vampires have more in common than is easily seen. Vampires are predators driven by their relentless hunger. Humans have despoiled a majority of the earth by their endless ambition. Speaking of vampires, do humans have the right to call anything that they fear a monster? If so, then to vampires, humans are every bit as monstrous as themselves.

To die and go beyond the veil of death and to experience the vastness of eternity and to return changed to a world equally changed in your absence.

When everything is boiled away, it's better just to remain dead. Though even here in this mortal world ruled by science, not even the dead can have a final rest.

A/N: Big W this is all your fault. You just had to give me such a good line. So for the sake of debate, shall we get on with the story? And you still haven't guessed who the speaker is. Just because I post my stuff under Hellsing, doesn't mean that I focus only on Alucard. Or vampires.

Care for another try?


	3. Winter of Souls

Winter of Souls

by Cynical Chaos

Author's note too all: I normally don't write these things for the admiration of the few who can read without the use of their fingers. Also, because I see the lot of you as under educated half wits, I rarely answer reviews. Those few who do endeavor to actually try to say something with more meaning than, " dude you rul" have my utmost respect and admiration. That said, only Big W has come close to saying anything that remotely resembles intelligence.

Don't own and all that, so don't bug me. Also don't own and am under no influence whatsoever of the "Sandman" series by Neil Gaimen.

A demon is the guise of flesh. A blood thirsty spirit inhabiting the corpse of a human. A mortal revived as immortal through his willpower and the beat of his heart. That said, if will alone can lengthen a man's life, than could it not also revive him? But does this really matter? To a man who has, at first, been given a second chance at life, does the means of his resurrection truly mean something to him? Or does he simply give in to his base urges to "relive" his life or to do as he pleases. This of course differs from individual to individual, but the results are often the same. Talk of free will is all very good, but little matters when the demands of one's body come first.

But enough of vampires and the undead. Resurrection does not necessarily mean that the revived is undead. "Even a man who is pure and says his prayers by night may become a wolf. When the wolf bane blooms and the autumn moon is bright..." Liches and vampires needn't be the only beings capable of rising from the grasps of death. In some places, a wolf is infinitely worse than a blood drinker. Blessed by the moon and cursed by a wolf's endless hate and rage, there are some things that go bump in the night that give even the strongest undead pause. After all, it's only silver that kills werewolves. All other forms of attack simply annoy them.

But where does this place man kind? In a world filled with creatures that can tear a human male apart with a moments thought, where does even the strongest of men stand? Can a man be stabbed with a stake of wood and live? If shot with silver, will he survive? Of course not, which is why it is men who created these cures for the plagues that destroy their livestock, kill their children and women and bring forth all manner of disease. It is man who rules the world of light and brings such light into the darkened places. But all men must remember. They must remember their feelings as children when the candle was snuffed out and the door closed and their world became eclipsed with all manner of unholy beasts of shadow and darkness. To forget such feelings is to forget the duty of all men, and to forget such a duty is die, cold and alone in the embrace of a creature that cares only for your blood or your flesh.

Remembrance is our duty and to that end, we show the world what happens in shadowed corners.

Big W: First off, you're still wrong and this is still all your fault. Second off, the titles I'm using aren't from any movie and if you haven't listened to Blind Guardian or Iced Earth or their compilation album, then you should. That's my title source. Sorry, but I'm not a movie buff, as music is much more interesting. So now lullaby cry scene for me. And finally, keep the constructive criticisms coming as well as whatever your insights are. I really value them and they're probably the only things that will get me writing.


End file.
